The Silent Songbird  Riku, Kairi, Sora, AmeekOC
by Song of the Broken
Summary: Kairi found out a secret: Ameek can sing! The quiet, shy, new girl on the island can sing and sing well! It's up to Kairi to show the world Ameek's talent, in any way possible!
1. Hammer time!

_**Hello all!**_

_This is Chelsea-Logan, here with my own character and Kingdom Hearts characters. This is an oldie that I had written on notebook paper from 4/5/09. (I date all my stories, lol.)_

_Here's the original intro I had hand-written from back then! _

_**Blessings,**_

_Chelsea-Logan_

_**Listening to:**_

"_What I did for Love"_ From "A Chorus Line"

(4.5.09)

Lol, I was bored and had this story pop into my head, a total waste of time. Seeing as how Kyra (Ameek's mom) can sing, Ameek should be able to sing, too. I know that sometimes isn't the case, bit this is my imagination! Ameek can sing, so yeah!

Alrighty then!

"Did you guys hear something?" Kairi asked, pausing on the small island. The sun beamed down brightly on Sora, Kairi and Riku as Kairi listened intently.

Sora raised his eyebrows, listening. "Uh, I don't hear anything."

"It sounds like someone's…" Kairi paused again, "Singing?" She turned to Riku and asked, "Don't you hear it?"

Riku listened for a moment, "Yeah, I think I do. Who is it?"

Kairi turned, running off the bridge. As far as she knew, no one on the island could really sing besides herself and Sora (Riku was painfully tone-deaf), so her curiosity was perked.

Kairi opened the door to the other side of the island, the sound getting closer. Whoever it was, they were amazing! She had to find out who it was.

She snuck closer to the partially built hut that Ameek was making for the island. Kairi could've laughed. Ameek! She should've known. Then again, Ameek _was_ very quiet, who_ would_ have known?

Kairi crept to the open hole in the little hut and saw Ameek, hammering her little heart away at a long board, singing all the while. She was really good! Like a pro, and Ameek was only 14!

"I didn't know you could sing!" Kairi exclaimed happily. She ran in, "You're amazing!"

Ameek stared, the color of her peach cheeks draining from her face. "Y-You heard me?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't exactly important…" Ameek held the hammer loosely in her hands as she let her head drop, "You should've heard my Mom. She was the best singer in Myrand. People would come from miles away to hear her sing." Ameek stared out the window that wasn't finished, the sun smiling down on her, "I learned everything I know from her."

"And you probably sound exactly like her." Kairi smiled. "I can't wait to tell everyone-"

"NO!" shrieked Ameek, jumping in front of Kairi as she started to walk out the door, "Please! It's embarrassing! I'm not good at being in the spot light, Kairi! Trust me."

"It's sunlight, not the spotlight."

"Oh, you know what I mean! Kairi, _please_. I don't want anyone to know."

"But why? Ameek, you're good!"

"I don't want to be asked to sing every five minutes."

"_Why?_"

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"I get nervous and start to cry. I really can't sing then."

Kairi playfully huffed, "I'll be right there with you! You can do it! All you have to do is sing in front of the guys. They'll love it."

Ameek sighed, brushing the sweat off her dark brow. "I can't. I want to, but I can't."

Kairi placed a sympathetic hand on Ameek's shoulder. "Please? It's us…"

Ameek smiled at her friend, "I will. One day, not today," Ameek gripped the hammer in hand, "I've got to get this done…"

"You know this won't be a secret forever," said Kairi, heading out the door. "It's going to get around one day."

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone yet." Ameek pleaded, "If they find out, they find out, but don't tell anyone."

Kairi nodded. "Alright, fine," she grinned slyly, pausing in the doorway, "_Riku_ would be impressed."

_BAM BAM BAM!_ "Not my problem!" Ameek hammered unusually fast, her back turned to Kairi. "Nope, not at all, why should I care?"

"Keep telling yourself that. See ya later, MeeMee."  
Kairi shook her head with a grin. Ameek was too shy for her own good sometimes, but she was never boastful. Her parents taught her to be that way. It suited her, though everyone on the islands wished she wasn't so quiet. Maybe they could get her to break out her shell yet.

_And Ameek's voice was the way to make it happen!_


	2. High School Musical ate my School

Original Written Date:

4.6.09

"Ameek!" her teacher, Miss Itchigo rapped a pencil on Ameek's wooden desk in Geometry class a week after Kairi's confrontation on the island. "Miss Morris-Grens. I expect you to pay attention."

Ameek's head snapped up to her strict teacher with the hooked nose, "Forgive me, Miss Itchigo."

Miss Itchigo glared as Ameek's class snickered immaturely. "Only pay attention, please. That's all I ask."

"Yes ma'am," Ameek squeaked out. She sunk lower in her seat. Every month something like that got her in trouble. Never failed, every time. She was teased enough as it was, being the only 14 year old girl in a sophomore class. Names like "Geek Girl" or "Nerd Brain" were heard more than Ameek or MeeMee.

She'd grown used to it, but she wouldn't mind it as much if her friends were in class with her. Well, there was Riku. Ameek shook her head slightly. He didn't even care, she could tell. At school, he barely acknowledged her. That shed didn't get, because they were fine outside of school.

Ameek sighed. What could she say? He was Riku. Hard to please, quiet, moody. He was everything people wanted to be and everything people hated.

Riku was _something_, it was just that no one could figure out wha-

"Miss Grens!"

Ameek's thoughts crashed as she jolted, her eyes wide, her papers on her desk relocating to the floor.

"I told you to pay attention, though _here you are_, staring off into space. Again!" Miss Itchigo stomped to her desk, scribbled a hall pass and handed it to Ameek. "Principal's office."

Like a child in trouble, Ameek hung her head and timidly took the hall pass. "Yes ma'am," she muttered, sliding the rice panel door open and stalking down the hall.

Great. Principal Ansem would give her detention.

Again!

"_What happened to detention?"_

Ameek had stepped inside the usual class room used for detention, but there wasn't a soul in there!

…

_I can ditch!_ she thought.

_No, no!_ She shook her head. She better stay…

She took a few steps in, casting her eyes to the black chalk board behind the desk. Nope, there was a huge sign in chalk:

" '_Detention moved to Theater.' "_

"Well dang." Ameek muttered. She turned on her brown loafer heel and walked to the theater.

Going to the theater didn't seem to be a practical idea for detention. What was going on?

She pushed open the doors to the theater and nearly fell over!

_This was detention?_

There was at least two class rooms' worth of students in there! She cautiously walked down the theater aisle. They were having a good time, not the usual drab crowd. It was like a scene out of 'High School Musical.'

… This could either be good or bad.

"Ameek, hey!"

She looked and saw Sora, Kairi, and Riku sitting in the front row. "Over here!"

Ameek plodded by happy, energetic teens to her friends in the front. "What's going on? Where's detention?" She sat in a seat by Riku (Sora had claimed the seat by Kairi) and threw her back pack on the floor. "It looks like crazy threw up on the delinquents."

They laughed, except for Riku, and Kairi grinned, "Some teachers had a good idea for the kids in detention-"

"—Wait, why are you three in here anyway?" Ameek asked. "You guys are never in detention!"

"We'll get to that later," Kairi leaned over Sora, "The whole detention is going to have a talent show!" Kairi giggled excitedly. "Everyone who's in detention is made to participate."

Ameek gulped, "Made?"

"Yup!"

Ameek froze.

_Oh. No._


	3. The Pressure's On!

Original Written Date:

4.6.09

Ameek stared at Kairi, beginning to panic. She _hated_ being in the spotlight! "I've got to get out of here!"

Ameek jumped up to bolt, but Kairi stood and jerked her arm, "No! No one's allowed to bail! You'll get suspended."

"_Suspended?" _Ameek exclaimed. She grabbed Kairi's shoulders, "Kairi! You know I can't do this! I don't care if I get suspended! I don't want to be on the stage ever again."

Kairi smiled encouragingly, "But Ameek, this is your big chance to get out there and show the whole school how cool you really are!"

Ameek groaned, sitting back in the theater chair, "This sucks."

"Don't worry," Kairi pointed at Sora and Riku, "We'll all be right by you."

Ameek's green eyes narrowed. "Lemme guess. You guys got detention on purpose, didn't you?"

"It was her idea," Riku finally spoke up. "My perfect record has been shot. Thanks Kairi."

"It'll be worth it, guys," Kairi winked at Ameek, "Just wait. Ameek's amazing-"

"—At getting detention!" Ameek interrupted, giving Kairi a death-glare. "Yup."

"Well aren't we being suspicious," Riku said to Ameek, "Not hiding something, are we?"

"Yes Riku."

His silver eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Ameek glared, "Oh yeah. I'm an axe murderer." She pointed at him, "You're next."

Sora laughed, "Nice!"

Ameek gripped the armrest, leaning back, her feet stretched out in front of her. "Just tell me when it's all over."

Kairi looked around, "I wonder who's gonna be our teacher?"

"Probably bailed," Riku replied, not caring, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't blame them. People in here look rough."

Ameek scoffed, "Look who's talking!"

Riku laughed, "Ha, you wish."

"Your face!"

"At least I look good!"

"Yeah, only to your mom!"

"At least I have a mom!"

Ameek shut her mouth, sitting back in the chair."

"Riku, that's not funny." Kairi scolded. "That was uncalled for."

He slammed back against his seat, looking forward, brooding. "Where's the Sensei?"

"Hey everyone!" All of sudden, Sora pops up out of his seat and jumps on the stage. "While we're waiting for our Teacher, let's show what we can do! It'll make us look good when they finally get here!"

Riku sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation, "Here we go…"


	4. The Last Chapter and a Confession

Original Written Date:

4.6.09

Sora ran back to a pair of drums, banging senselessly, hair flying all over the place.

Truth be told… he sucked.

The three packed rows of students stopped talking and watched in amusement as Sora completely made himself look like an idiot. It was _obvious_ he couldn't play the Jimbae to save his life.

A small petite girl ran up on stage, smiling and grabbing the shining red electric guitar that had been on stage when they arrived at detention.

"Go to the sound board!" She cried happily, eagerly, to her friend in the 2nd row, "Turn it up loud!" She pulled the strap over her shoulders and placed her fingers on the neck and body. She played an amazing riff out of the blue. Unlike Sora, she had musical ability!

"Alright, kid," A big, buff senior yelled at Sora, who was lost in his own world of drum beats, "Get off. You suck." And he lumbered on stage, playing the drums with the Guitar Girl.

Sora plopped back down beside Kairi, pleased, "Oh yeah. I'm good."

"Just not on the drums," Laughed Kairi.

"Yeah. I think you're right."

Kairi peered at Ameek, who was tapping her foot in time to the drum and the guitar.

"You should get up there!" Kairi said with a smile and a gesture to the stage.

Ameek didn't move a muscle as she said blandly, "No."

"Well I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Kairi jumped and began persistently pulling Ameek's arm.

"Kairi, no!" Ameek cried. She tried to pull back, "I already told you-"

"Everyone!" Yelled Kairi.

The students looked at her as she yelled. Ameek looked like she wanted to curl up and die.

"Ameek can sing! You wanna hear?"

A general agreement was heard all around. Much to Ameek's horror.

Riku stood with a smirk and started chanting, "Ameek! Ameek! Ameek!" and soon the class joined in with him.

Ameek glared her hardest and her green eyes showed her defiant fire. She hissed, "You're gonna have to _drag_ me up there!"

Something in Riku's eyes snapped. He chuckled, "Oh, you shouldn't have said that."

Riku grabbed her arm suddenly as the students cheered, dragging her up the side stairs of the school stage, while Ameek protested profusely all the way.

Riku didn't let go of Ameek's arm until she was up on stage, close to the piano.

"Sing." He demanded.

Ameek stared him straight in the eyes. "_I hate you_." She looked around at the students below the stage. A tear slipped off her cheek, horror in her face. "I hate you."

"Hate me later," said Riku, jumping off the stage, "But you're up there now."

Ameek rubbed her arm as she started to feel panic.

Music was almost a curse. It was almost painful to her.

… But she was a girl of her word, and she'd never stand down to a challenge. She was strong! She could do this!

She slowly walked to the keyboard, rigged to the sound system, and she looked at the kid in the sound booth in the back of the theater. "Can I have some sound in the piano and the mic, please?"

"I'm gonna go up there," Kairi said as she, Sora, and Riku stood in front of the stage, watching Ameek. "I told her I'd be there-"

"Let me go," Riku said quickly.

"Uh, why?" Sora asked.

"I feel guilty about the Mom thing…" He said, the tips of his ears turning pink. He jumped back on the stage.

He did feel guilty and felt like he at least owed Ameek, seeing as how he drug her up there in the first place.

Riku pulled a stool from the stage closer to the piano.

Ameek saw him as he pulled up beside her, "What do you think you're doing? I don't want you up here."

Understandable. "Are you nervous?"

She nodded like he was stupid, "Uh yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Now I want you to sing to me."  
"What?"  
"Sing to me like there's no one else here." He said plainly.

"That never works!" She exclaimed.

"Do it anyway. Your fans await."  
Ameek took a deep breath. "If you say so… God help me…"

Ameek began to play a slower song, adjusting the microphone with one hand,

Riku watched Ameek's face, the remaining silvery track of tear shining dimly. It looked almost painful for her to pull the notes out of her fingers, or to utter the simple words from her lips.

'_I pray you'll be our eyes,_

_And watch us as we go,_

_And help us to be wise,_

_In times when we don't know,_

_Let this be our prayer,_

_As we go our way…'_

Ameek's eyes began to look peaceful, comfortable, the green like deep emeralds.

Riku turned away. He couldn't look at her. He didn't know why. She was little, gawky, wide-eyed, loud mouthed (yet somehow painfully shy), Ameek. Nothing special.

Riku risked a glance. He tensed. She was looking straight at him.

'_A world where pain and sorrow will be ended,_

_And every heart that's broken will be mended…'_

It felt like she could sense his uncomfort and looked away, lifting her chin slightly.

Riku breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Good.

He twisted his hands. She was still the little kid that came to the island a year ago! Why was he feeling this way? Nothing had changed, nothing at all.

So then why did he feel so incorrect?

Riku glance back at her. Well… she certainly didn't_ look_ the way she used to. Of course, her black hair was longer, down to the small of her back and shiny. Anyone could see she'd grown taller and – he coughed – matured.

…

He could've hit himself…

Ameek was Ameek. The same, depressed Princess of Myrand.

The small student body became silent as they watched her finish. Riku noticed she was crying. She stood from the piano after she finished, in the quiet. For a second she looked at the teens who blankly stared back at her.

Riku stood with her, trying not to smile.

Then something happened.

The school discovered that they had the most amazing singer they'd ever heard.

They clapped slowly as Kairi and Sora cheered proudly,

Ameek whirled around, her back facing them while they cheered. She looked like she didn't understand what was going on, but a smile crept up on her face.

Riku smiled down at her, "They're clapping for you, you know."

She nodded. He guessed she didn't feel like saying anything.

"You're actually good." He told her as they stopped clapping. "Never would've expected it from you."

Ameek relaxed, chuckling, "Not even a bit?"

"Nope. You cover things up very well." He smirked, "You can't keep things covered up. They have their own little way of appearing."

"I know. That's what my mom used to say." Ameek walked off stage back to Kairi and Sora, "She taught me a lot."

And then there was that annoying pang of guilt. Riku stepped by her, "Look, I'm sorry about the thing with your Mom earlier."

Ameek smile, "Don't worry about it, Riku. I'm a tough girl."

"Apparently."

"Just like you." Ameek sat back down in the front row. "I've always admired and envied that about you."

Riku's eyebrows rose. Ameek? Envious? And even admired him? Well. She certainly didn't show it. "Oh really?" He laughed.

"Oops. I'm giving you a big head. I'm going to be quiet now."

"What? Me? Never."

"Ha! Riiiight." She tossed him a skeptical look, "You always were a jock." She thought for a moment. "And a hot shot. And such a bragger-"

"Okay! Sheesh." Riku looked at her. "I get it." He twiddled his thumbs carelessly. "That's why you like me thought."

Ameek blinked, then touched her early gingerly. "Sorry, I think I'm losing my hearing, 'cause I _know _for a _fact_ you didn't just _tell_ me I liked you."

Riku folded his hands behind his head, "Oh no, I can tell-"

"—Because if anything, it's _you_ that likes _me_." Ameek said, matter-of-factly.

"_What?_ Now wait-"

Oh-ho, no! You asked for that one!" she pointed her finger at him, "Listen here, bud. We're not having this conversation anymore, got it? Because you and I together," She laughed out right! "You've made that impossible-"

"How?" Riku asked, shocked! "What did I do?"

"By the way you act around me, like you don't even know me!"

"That's not true!" he bit back. "We've always been friends!"

"Only on the islands! But here, it's like I'm a ghost to you."

Riku looked at her thoughtfully. "Does it bother you that much?"

Ameek opened her mouth, thought against it, and then shut it. Then said, "No."

"HA! Point proven."

"What? That you're a conceited jerk?"

"That you like me and you're not admitting it!" Riku stood and nearly shouted with a huge smile. The students hushed and stared.

"_We're not having this conversation!"_ Ameek fiercely whispered, giving people the evil eye. "In fact, _it never happened_."

"Ameek-"

All motion ceased as everyone stared at them curiously. Ameek cringed, crossing her arms across her chest, slouching in her chair.

Riku burst into laugher, "One thing's for sure-"

"Oh, would you shut up?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Riku was enjoying this far too much.

"Why _yes_, yes I would."

…

"_Too bad_!"

"RIKU!"

_The end… _


End file.
